


Rick and Morty

by HappyHippy



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Morty - Freeform, Other, Poetry, Rick - Freeform, Rick and Morty - Freeform, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-12
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:37:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6224182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HappyHippy/pseuds/HappyHippy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A poem about the totally excellent adventures of Rick and Morty!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rick and Morty

**Author's Note:**

> Discover more poetry at: http://lightofdreampoetry.tumblr.com/

Enter spaceship  
Travel to lands  
On point with  
Awesome shit  
A scifi saga is  
About to begin  
Grab a ride with  
Rick and Morty  
Across galaxies  
Asinine planets  
Through times  
Totally tubular  
Fighting aliens  
Magical gadgets  
It’s truly madness!


End file.
